


if we were a movie

by justwannabeafangirl



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Fluff, M/M, happy love simon day!!, we love simon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: “Hey, imagine if someone made a movie about us.”“That’s crazy, that would never happen.”-or-Bram finally gets to take Simon out on that movie date.As I'm sure you all know, the title comes from that one Hannah Montana song. Also, this was written before I saw the movie, so there are no movie spoilers in this whatsoever : )





	if we were a movie

Simon wasn’t lying when he’d told Bram that he didn’t like movies.

He just didn’t want to become one of those cliche couples that makes out in the movie theater and doesn’t actually watch the movie. Especially because they could never make out in public and get away with it. Not in Georgia, at least, not _yet_.

But while Bram couldn’t argue with Simon’s logic the night of the talent show (“Why would I want to watch other people kissing when I could be kissing you?”), he’d still insisted on taking Simon out on a proper date.

“Come on, Si, I’ll make sure it’s the most adorable movie ever, one that’s worthy of your viewership.”

“I don’t know, Bram, do we _have_ to always be the most cliche couple in the entire world?”

Bram laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that super adorable way they always did, and Simon couldn’t help but kiss him gently, his eyes falling shut as their lips connected and smiles formed on both of their faces.

A few minutes and many kisses later, they broke apart, Simon leaning his forehead against Bram’s, their noses bumping into each other awkwardly for a moment before fitting together perfectly. “Don’t think this gets you out of seeing a movie with me,” Bram whispered, and Simon fake-pouted for a moment until he wasn’t able to hold back his smile and his laughter anymore.

“Simon, seriously.” Bram put his hands on Simon’s shoulders to get his attention, sliding them down his arms and resting them in Simon’s hands. “We’ve never been on a real date, and I really want to take you out.”

“Our Oreo lunch date wasn’t a date?” Simon smirked.

“Si, you know what I mean.” Bram thought for a moment, his eyes still on Simon. “What if I told you that we’ll go for a nice dinner first and that I’ll buy us mini Oreos to eat during the movie? And we can even get some Oreo ice cream afterwards if you want.”

Simon was tempted to keep being a major tease, but he just had to give in. He smiled, and he saw Bram noticeably deflate, obviously expecting Simon to find yet another reason to say no.

“You had me at Oreos,” Simon said, and the joy that bloomed on Bram’s face was worth all of it. Bram pulled Simon to him by their interlocked hands and gave him a huge hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he rested his arms around Simon’s neck.

“Thank you, babe,” Bram said. “I promise, I’ll make sure you enjoy this date.”

“Even if the movie sucks and all of the ice cream shops are closed by the time we leave the theater, this won’t suck as long as I’m with you.”

Bram blushed. “You’re cute.”

“Yeah, well, you’re _hot_ , so I think I win here.”

“Shut up.” Bram blushed even more, smiling so wide he could outshine the sun.

“Never,” Simon whispered.

 

———

 

On the night of their First Official Date, as Bram called it, Simon could not figure out what to wear. His whole wardrobe was spread out all over his bed, spilling onto the already messy floor. He’d never realized it before, but he owned a heck of a lot of striped shirts and plain block colored button-down shirts, with the one exception of the Elliot Smith shirt. He’d just worn that shirt to school the other day for their three-week anniversary (Leah had sworn that “she was going to vomit rainbows all over the place.” Her words, not Simon’s.) and it wasn’t nice enough for this date anyway. He wanted something nice, but not _too_ nice; after all, the movie theater in Shady Creek was, to put it nicely, not the most sanitary.

“Nora,” Simon called, hoping that she didn’t have her headphones in because there was no way she’d hear him if she did. “Can you help me with something?”

A minute later, she appeared in his doorway, leaning with her back against the frame and her arms crossed over her chest. “What’s up?” she asked, though by the way her eyes flicked around his room and the smirk on her face, he figured she already knew the answer to her question.

“I can’t figure out what to wear for my date with Bram,” he mumbled, determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

“And you’re asking me, the only person in this family who has never been on a date, for help?”

“Well, Alice isn’t here and there’s no way in hell I’m asking Mom and Dad, so that leaves you.” They both went silent for a moment, looking around the clothes spread around Simon’s room. “Please?”

“Fine. I’ll do my best.” Nora took a moment to look at each shirt and each pair of pants, trying various combinations until she finally stepped back, satisfied. “Okay, these should work.”

Simon stepped up next to her to look at her selection. In a small space cleared on his bed, Nora had laid out a black and white striped shirt, his favorite red hoodie, and his nicest pair of black jeans. “This is perfect.” It was the perfect mix of casual, but it was also nice enough to be worthy of Bram without being too much. “Thank you, Nora. Have I ever mentioned you’re the best?”

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” she replied with a smile as she left the room and returned to her own.

Simon closed his bedroom door and changed into his date outfit, running a comb through his hair. Just as he set it down, the butterflies starting to arrive in his stomach as he realized that holy _shit_ , he was going on a real _date_ in _public_ with his _boyfriend_ , the bell rang. Simon rushed downstairs, opening the front door to reveal Bram, who wore dark blue skinny jeans and a dark red sweater with sleeves long enough that they covered his hands. His hands, which held a single rose between them. “Hi,” Bram said quietly. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Simon replied, matching his volume. “Hey Mom, I’m going!”

“Make sure you’re back by curfew!” she shouted back.

Bram handed the rose to Simon, taking his free hand and swinging it between them as they walked towards his car, Simon sniffing the rose the whole way.

 

———

 

To Simon’s surprise, he actually enjoyed the movie Bram had chosen.

“You know me too well, I guess,” Simon said once the credits rolled and the lights slowly turned on.

“We are dating, so that is my job,” Bram said softly, attempting to be subtle as he glanced around the theater to make sure no one had heard. Simon noticed.

“Mmm hmm,” Simon hummed in reply.

They made no move to get up from their seats, Simon leaning his head on Bram’s shoulder as people filtered slowly out the doors of the theater. “I did try to find a super-adorable romantic gay movie, but those don’t seem to exist in movie theaters at all even around Valentine’s Day, so a heterosexual rom-com was the next best thing.”

“It was lovely, babe,” Simon replied. “Hey, imagine if someone made a movie about us.”

“That’s crazy, that would never happen.”

Simon shrugged. “You never know, but I promise you, I’ll go see that with you and I’ll actually enjoy it for once.”

They both grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was, of course, written in honor of "Love, Simon" coming out today!! As I said before, I wrote this earlier today before I saw the movie, but I've seen the movie now, of course, and it's magic, pure magic.  
> 2\. This is a little short, I apologize, but I did want to make sure this went up today for the release so short and sweet it is. I made it as cute as I possibly could, so I hope that makes up for it : )  
> 3\. My friend Kaci and I are starting an OTP prompts series for spierfeld where we're going to write fics based on one of those super long tumblr posts with a whole bunch of general OTP prompts. We're going to alternate weeks and POVs, so all of my fics will be from Simon's POV like this one is and all of Kaci's will be from Bram's POV. The first prompt (one of mine) will be up next Friday if all goes well so get excited for that!!
> 
> Come say hi (seriously, PLEASE come scream about the movie with me if you've seen it!!) and send me prompts if you'd like over at my [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) : )


End file.
